The Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) has two distinct and interrelated objectives. The first objective is to coordinate and implement an efficient and highly effective clinical interface between CCEH investigators and study participants. The second objective of the COTC is to translate scientific findings emerging from CCEH research into simplified text and presentations in both English and Spanish that are more easily understood by study participants, our community partners, clinicians, state officials, and the general public. To accomplish these objectives, the COTC will: (1) Establish a Clinical Translation Team (CTT). The CTT provides the interface between Center research units and participants in the Center's Community Based Participatory Research components being conducted by Project 1 (Environmental Epidemiology of Autism) and Project 2 (Immunological Susceptibility in Autism). The CCT will operate at the Medical Investigation of Neurodevelopmental Disorders (M.I.N.D.) Institute clinic to interface with participants in the CHARGE-BACK study (Project 2) and will also provide a mobile team to interact with participants of the new MARBLES study (Markers of Autism Risk in Babies - Learning Early Signs) in Project 1. (2) Facilitate information exchange and education. The Community Outreach and Education Team (COET) will organize and distill scientific research findings in a form understandable to the community, clinical practitioners, and governmental organizations, with input from the Community Advisory Council. The information will be presented in the form of multilingual web content, pamphlets, and an annual report. The COET will actively seek out opportunities to organize and participate in formal workshops, town hall meetings, conferences, grand rounds, and other forums that focus on children's environmental health issues, especially those that pertain to factors that influence susceptibility to neurodevelopmental disorders. The Center's educational mission will target community stakeholders, governmental agencies, as well as health and human services professionals and medical students interested in gaining additional information in the areas of autism, neuroimmunotoxicology, and mechanisms of environmental susceptibility. (3) Promote dialogue with the Community Advisory Council (CAC). The COTC will be responsible for organizing semi-annual meetings with the CAC and establishing a productive dialogue on developing strategies to translate scientific findings into education tools and intervention strategies to mitigate exposures, especially as they relate to children with identified susceptibility.